Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control system, more particularly to a remote control system for a microserver.
Description of the Related Art
High-density microserver is a new Shared Infrastructure, which is configured for specifically data center. The high-density microserver with a lot of low-power servers has higher performance than the one equipped with a few quantity of high-power servers.
However, the microserver with the lots of low-power servers is usually equipped with a lot of computing boards which occupy space, as well as requires a great amount of control components and complicated control systems for controlling the computing boards, thereby increasing energy consumption and the cost of the microserver.